Conventionally, there are game systems in which a plurality of players can play a game at the same time. For example, there is a conventional game system for executing a competitive game to be played by a plurality of players. In this game system, game images including operation targets to be controlled by the players are generated for their respective players, and displayed on their respective sections on a screen area of a display device.
In the case where game images for their respective players are displayed on one display device as described above, a game image for one player can be viewed by the other player. As a result, for example, the position of one player's operation target (in a game space) or a position aimed at by one player's operation target in a shooting game or such like can be inconveniently revealed to the other player, impairing a strategic aspect of the game.
Therefore, the present specification discloses a game system, a game apparatus, a storage medium having a game program stored therein, and a game process method, which are capable of enhancing the strategic aspect of a multiplayer game, thereby rendering the game highly enjoyable.
(1) An example game system described herein includes a plurality of operating devices for outputting first operation data, a transportable display device for outputting second operation data, and a game apparatus.
The game apparatus includes an operation data acquisition section, an action control section, a first camera setting section, a first image generation section, a second camera setting section, a second image generation section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The operation data acquisition section acquires the first operation data from the operating devices and the second operation data from the transportable display device. The action control section controls individual actions of a plurality of first operation targets in a virtual space based on the first operation data, and an action of a second operation target in the virtual space based on the second operation data. The first camera setting section sets a plurality of first virtual cameras in the virtual space, each camera corresponding to one of the first operation targets. The first image generation section generates a first game image including a plurality of images representing the virtual space as viewed from the first virtual cameras. The second camera setting section sets a second virtual camera in the virtual space, the camera corresponding to the second operation target and having a different viewpoint from the first virtual cameras. The second image generation section generates a second game image including an image representing the virtual space as viewed from the second virtual camera. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a predetermined display device different from the transportable display device. The second image output section wirelessly transmits the second game image to the transportable display device.
The transportable display device includes an image reception section and a display section. The image reception section receives the second game image. The display section displays the second game image.
The “operating device” may be any device which can be manipulated by the player and outputs operation data. The “operating device” may include operating means, such as operation buttons, and various sensors, such as an acceleration sensor and a gyroscope, as in a controller 5 to be described later, or may include either one or the other. Alternatively, the “operating device” may include other input means such as a touch panel.
The “transportable display device” may be any device which can be manipulated by the player, outputs operation data, and includes a display section for displaying game images, as in the case of a terminal device 7 in an example embodiment to be described later. Note that the term “transportable” is intended to mean a size that allows the player to hold and move the device or arbitrarily change the position of the device.
The “game apparatus” may be any information processing apparatus which performs game processes and generates game images based on the game processes. The game apparatus may be an information processing apparatus for game use or a multipurpose information processing apparatus such as a general personal computer.
The “game system” includes a game apparatus, an operating device, and a transportable display device, and may or may not include a predetermined display device for displaying first game images. That is, the game system may or may not be provided in the form which includes the predetermined display device.
The “operation target” may be any object, such as an object arranged in a game space, so long as its action can be controlled by the player's operation.
The wording “virtual cameras corresponding to operation targets”, as a concept, encompasses virtual cameras being set so as to include operation targets in game images generated using the virtual cameras or virtual cameras being set at positions corresponding to operation targets.
According to the above configuration (1), the predetermined display device displays a game space image (first game image) generated by the first virtual cameras, and the transportable display device displays a game space image (second game image) generated by the second virtual camera being set at a position different from the first virtual cameras. Accordingly, the first game image to be viewed by players using operating devices (referred to as “first players”) and the second game image to be viewed by a player using a transportable display device (referred to as a “second player”) have different viewpoints from each other.
Here, the content of the second game image is displayed on the transportable display device manipulated by the second player, and cannot be viewed by the first players, so that only the second player can know the game situation represented by the second game image. In this manner, by allowing only the second player to know certain information (game situation), it is rendered possible to provide a highly strategic game. Specifically, the second player can successfully utilize the information only he/she can know to proceed with the game, thereby strategically playing the game. On the other hand, each first player can view the first game image displayed on a predetermined display device, and therefore can view game images for other first players. Thus, each first player can view game images for other first players, or exchange information among first players, thereby estimating information only the second player knows, so that the first players can strategically play the game. As described above, according to the above configuration (1), game images to be displayed on two display devices are different in terms of their areas of a displayed game space, and both game images can be viewed by only selected players, which makes it possible to enhance the strategic aspect of a multiplayer game and render the game highly enjoyable. Moreover, for example, in the case of a game for a plurality of first players to play against one second player, the game can be rendered highly enjoyable without excessive disadvantage to the second player even in the one-to-many situation.
(2) The action control section may control a plurality of first objects arranged in the virtual space to move based on the first operation data as the first operation targets. In this case, the first camera setting section sets the first virtual cameras such that each of the first objects is included within a field-of-view range of its corresponding one of the first virtual cameras.
According to the above configuration (2), the first game image includes a plurality of game images including the first objects being manipulated by the players. Thus, each first player can readily perform a game operation by viewing a game image including his/her own operation target.
(3) The action control section may control a second object arranged in the virtual space to move based on the second operation data as the second operation target. In this case, the second camera setting section sets the second virtual camera such that the second object is included within a field-of-view range of the second virtual camera.
According to the above configuration (3), the second game image includes a plurality of game images including the second object being manipulated by the second player. Thus, the second player can readily perform a game operation by viewing a game image including his/her own operation target.
(4) The second camera setting section may set the second virtual camera so as to have a greater angle of depression than the first virtual cameras with respect to a predetermined plane of the virtual space on which the first operation targets are movable.
The “predetermined plane” may be a plane of, for example, a field object (terrain object), if any, arranged in the game space, but the field object is not always arranged.
The term “angle of depression of a virtual camera” refers to an angle between the line-of-sight direction of the virtual camera and a predetermined plane.
According to the above configuration (4), the angle of depression of the second virtual camera is set to be greater than the angle of depression of any first virtual camera, and therefore the second game image represents the positions of first operation targets within a wider range of the predetermined plane when compared to each image included in the first game image. Thus, according to the above configuration (4), by viewing the second game image, the second player can recognize the positions of the first operation targets more readily than the first players viewing the first game image. As a result, the second player can strategically play the game by taking advantage of only he/she knowing the position of each first operation target. That is, the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(5) The first camera setting section may set each of the first virtual cameras such that a direction of that first virtual camera changes in accordance with a direction of the first operation target that corresponds to the first virtual camera. In this case, the second camera setting section sets the second virtual camera in a direction approximately perpendicular to the predetermined plane.
According to the above configuration (5), the first virtual cameras are directed in accordance with the directions of the first operation targets, and therefore the first game image represents the game space as viewed from predetermined positions toward directions corresponding to the directions of the first operation targets. As a result, the first players can confirm the situation of the game space only with respect to the directions corresponding to the directions of the first operation targets. On the other hand, the second virtual camera is directed perpendicularly to the predetermined plane, so that the second game image can represent a wide range of the predetermined plane with the position of each operation target being viewed from above. Accordingly, the second player can readily recognize the position of each operation target. Thus, according to the above configuration (5), the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(6) The second camera setting section may set the second virtual camera so as to be higher than the first virtual cameras with respect to a predetermined plane of the virtual space on which the first operation targets are movable.
According to the above configuration (6), the second virtual camera is set to be higher than the first virtual cameras, and therefore the second game image represents the positions of first operation targets within a wider range of the predetermined plane when compared to each image included in the first game image. Thus, according to the above configuration (6), by viewing the second game image, the second player can recognize the positions of the first operation targets more readily than the first players viewing the first game image. As a result, the second player can strategically play the game by taking advantage of only he/she knowing the position of each first operation target. That is, the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(7) The first camera setting section may set each of the first virtual cameras at a lower position than an obstacle object having a predetermined range of height with respect to the predetermined plane. In this case, the second camera setting section sets the second virtual camera at a higher position than the obstacle object.
According to the above configuration (7), each first virtual camera is set at a lower position than the obstacle object, and therefore the field of view of the first game image is blocked by the obstacle. On the other hand, the second virtual camera is set at a higher position than the obstacle object, the second game image displays the predetermined plane without the obstacle object blocking the field of view. As a result, while the first players can recognize the situation of only a narrow range of the game space limited by the obstacle object, the second player can recognize the situation of a wider range of the game space. Accordingly, the second player can recognize the positions of the first operation targets more readily than the first players. Thus, according to the above configuration (7), the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(8) The first image generation section may generate as the first game image a game image in which a plurality of images representing the virtual space as viewed from the first virtual cameras are arranged in a plurality of areas into which an entire area of the first game image is divided.
According to the above configuration (8), the predetermined display device has game images for the first players displayed on their respective screen areas, and therefore each first player can readily distinguish his/her own game image (a game image corresponding to the operation target being manipulated by that first player) from game images for other first players.
(9) The transportable display device may include an inertial sensor. In this case, the action control section sets the second virtual camera based on an output from the inertial sensor.
According to the above configuration (9), the second player can control the second virtual camera by moving the transportable display device, and can move the second virtual camera by an intuitive and easy operation of moving the transportable display device.
(10) Another example game system described herein includes a plurality of operating devices for outputting first operation data, a transportable display device for outputting second operation data, and a game apparatus.
The game apparatus includes an operation data acquisition section, an action control section, a first image generation section, a second image generation section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The operation data acquisition section acquires the first operation data from the operating devices and the second operation data from the transportable display device. The action control section controls individual actions of a plurality of first operation targets in a virtual space based on the first operation data, and an action of a second operation target in the virtual space based on the second operation data. The first image generation section generates a first game image representing an area within a predetermined range of the virtual space that is determined in accordance with positions of the first operation targets. The second image generation section generates a second game image representing an area of the virtual space, the area including the second operation target and being wider than the range represented by the first game image. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a predetermined display device different from the transportable display device. The second image output section wirelessly transmits the second game image to the transportable display device.
The transportable display device includes an image reception section and a display section. The image reception section receives the second game image. The display section displays the second game image.
The wording “representing a wider area than the range represented by the first game image” is intended to mean that the second game image is wider than the first game image in terms of the range (of the game space) that is represented thereby, and the entire range represented by the first game image is not always included in the range represented by the second game image. For example, as in the example embodiment or a first variant to be described later, when any obstacle object is set on a predetermined plane of the game space, or when any field object being set on the predetermined plane has an uneven surface, if the second game image is set to have a higher viewpoint or a wider angle of depression in the line-of-sight direction than the first game image, the second game image can represent a wider range of area than the first game image.
According to the above configuration (10), the first game image displayed on the predetermined display device represents a predetermined range of area that is determined in accordance with the positions of the first operation targets, and the second game image displayed on the transportable display device represents a wider range of area than the first game image. Consequently, as in the case of the above configuration (1), game images to be displayed on two display devices are different in terms of their areas of a displayed game space, and both game images can be viewed by only selected players, which makes it possible to enhance the strategic aspect of a multiplayer game and render the game highly enjoyable. Moreover, for example, in the case of a game for a plurality of first players to play against one second player, the game can be rendered highly enjoyable without excessive disadvantage to the second player even in the one-to-many situation.
(11) The first image generation section may generate the first game image by generating for each of the first operation targets an image representing the virtual space in a line-of-sight direction corresponding to a direction of that first operation target. In this case, the second image generation section generates as the second game image a game image with a predetermined plane on which the first operation targets are movable being viewed in a line-of-sight direction approximately perpendicular to the predetermined plane.
According to the above configuration (11), the first game image represents the game space as viewed from predetermined positions toward directions corresponding to the directions of the first operation targets. As a result, the first players can confirm the situation of the game space only with respect to the directions corresponding to the directions of the first operation targets. On the other hand, the second game image can represent a wide range of the predetermined plane with the position of each operation target being viewed from above. Accordingly, the second player can readily recognize the position of each operation target. Thus, according to the above configuration (11), the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(12) The virtual space may have set therein an obstacle object having a predetermined range of height with respect to a predetermined plane on which the first operation targets are movable. In this case, the first image generation section generates the first game image as viewed from a viewpoint lower than the obstacle object. The second image generation section generates the second game image as viewed from a viewpoint higher than the obstacle object.
According to the above configuration (12), the field of view of the first game image is blocked by the obstacle, whereas the second game image displays the predetermined plane without the obstacle object blocking the field of view. As a result, while the first players can recognize the situation of only a narrow range of the game space limited by the obstacle object, the second player can recognize the situation of a wider range of the game space. Accordingly, the second player can recognize the positions of the first operation targets more readily than the first players. Thus, according to the above configuration (12), the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(13) The first image generation section may generate the first game image such that only some portions within a predetermined range of the virtual space that are determined in accordance with positions of the first operation targets are visually recognizable. In this case, the second image generation section generates the second game image so as to represent the predetermined range of the virtual space.
The wording “only some portions are visually recognizable”, as a concept, encompasses only some portions being displayed on the display screen and a predetermined range of area, excluding some portions, being displayed as black (or translucent or blurred).
According to the above configuration (13), the first game image has only some visually recognizable portions within a predetermined range of area, whereas the second game image has the entire predetermined range of area become visually recognizable. As a result, while the first players can recognize the situation of only a narrow range of the game space, the second player can recognize the situation of a wider range of the game space. Accordingly, the second player can recognize the positions of the first operation targets more readily than the first players. Thus, according to the above configuration (13), the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(14) The first image generation section may set a virtual camera in the virtual space to generate as the first game image an image representing the virtual space as viewed from the virtual camera. In this case, the second image generation section generates the second game image as an image representing the virtual space using image data that is prestored in a storage accessible by the game apparatus.
According to the above configuration (14), prepared image data is used to generate the second game image, and therefore the second game image can be readily generated by a simplified process.
(15) The second image generation section may generate the second game image so as to include images rendered on a game image representing the virtual space, the images representing positions of the first operation targets and the second operation target and directions of the operation targets or virtual cameras.
According to the above configuration (15), by the second game image, the second player can know the position of each operation target and the direction of each operation target or its corresponding virtual camera, and therefore the second player can more reliably be provided with a game image which makes it easy to recognize the situation of the game space.
(16) The transportable display device may further include a touch panel provided on a screen of the display section. In this case, the action control section moves the second operation target based on an input to the touch panel.
According to the above configuration (16), the second player can move the operation target by an operation using the touch panel, and therefore can perform a game operation by an intuitive and easy operation method.
(17) The transportable display device may further include a direction input section which allows inputs to be made in at least four directions, including up, down, right, and left. In this case, the action control section moves the second operation target in accordance with a direction inputted with the direction input section.
According to the above configuration (17), the second player can move the operation target by an operation using the direction input section, and therefore can perform a game operation by an easy operation method.
(18) The action control section may move the first operation targets and the second operation target on a predetermined plane being set in the virtual space. In this case, the game apparatus further includes an effect addition section for adding a predetermined game effect in response to the second operation target contacting any of the first operation targets.
The “game effect” is a concept encompassing any arbitrary effect to be added to the game, including, for example, addition of points, and display of a predetermined effect image.
According to the above configuration (18), it is possible to realize a game in which the first operation targets attempt to catch the second operation target or vice versa, as in the example embodiment to be described later. In such a game, it is advantageous to know the positions of other players' operation targets, and therefore in the case of the above configuration (18), the second player, who can recognize the positions of other operation targets from the second game image, can be put in a more advantageous position than the first players. Thus, in the case of a game for a plurality of first players to play against one second player, the game can be rendered highly enjoyable without excessive disadvantage to the second player even in the one-to-many situation.
(19) The action control section may cause the first operation targets to perform moving and shooting actions on a predetermined plane being set in the virtual space, and may also cause the second operation target to perform moving and shooting actions in a space above the predetermined plane.
According to the above configuration (19), it is possible to realize a shooting game in which the first operation targets and the second operation target shoot each other. In such a game, it is advantageous to know the positions of other players' operation targets, and therefore in the case of the above configuration (19), the second player, who can recognize the positions of other operation targets from the second game image, can be put in a more advantageous position than the first players. Thus, in the case of a game for a plurality of first players to play against one second player, the game can be rendered highly enjoyable without excessive disadvantage to the second player even in the one-to-many situation.
(20) The game apparatus may further include an image compression section for compressing the second game image. In this case, the second image output section wirelessly transmits the compressed second game image. The transportable display device further includes an image decompression section for decompressing the compressed second game image received by the image reception section. The display section displays the second game image decompressed by the image decompression section.
According to the above configuration (20), the second game image is compressed and then transmitted from the game apparatus to the transportable display device, which makes it possible to wirelessly transmit game images at high speed and thereby reduce any delay in displaying a game image when a game process is performed.
The present specification discloses example game apparatuses as included in the game systems described in (1) to (20) above. Moreover, the present specification discloses example non-transitory computer-readable storage media each having stored therein a game program for causing computers of the game apparatuses to function as means equivalent to elements for game processes as described above (which may exclude the first image output section and the second image output section). Furthermore, the present specification discloses example game process methods as performed in the game systems described in (1) to (20) above.
In the game systems, the game apparatuses, the storage media each having a game program stored therein, and the game process methods as mentioned above, game images to be displayed on two display devices are different in terms of their ranges of a displayed game space, and both game images can be viewed by only selected players, which makes it possible to enhance the strategic aspect of a multiplayer game and render the game highly enjoyable.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.